


For Want of a Red Envelope

by emotionalsupportfastcars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: An Exploration of Various Teammate Relationships, Chinese New Year, Chinese Traditions, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, How Sebastian Adopted Lance, How Sebastian Adopted Yuki, Humor, Origin Story, Red Envelope, Sebastian Vettel Adopts Everyone, Shenanigans, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupportfastcars/pseuds/emotionalsupportfastcars
Summary: “So I was thinking...” begins Charles, and oh — Seb doesnotlike what his well-honed senses are telling him.“Can you give me a red envelope?” asks Charles. “Because you’re married and I’m not.”Seb doesn’t know whyanyone’smarital status means that he should give Charles a red envelope. Not for the first time, Seb struggles to understand Charles’ logic.It is the week before Chinese New Year.Charles finds out from Wikipedia that it’s a Chinese New Year tradition for married people to give a red envelope filled with money to unmarried people. The red colour symbolises good luck and is supposed to ward off evil spirits. On impulse, he decides to request a red envelope from Sebastian.Things happen.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly & Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly & Yuki Tsunoda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: F1 Genfic





	For Want of a Red Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> **Teammate History**  
>  2010: Charles Leclerc and Pierre Gasly were karting teammates for Sodikart  
> 2015-2018: Kimi Raikonnen and Sebastian Vettel were Ferrari teammates  
> 2016: Pierre Gasly and Antonio Giovinazzi were Prema teammates in GP2  
> 2019-2020: Charles Leclerc and Sebastian Vettel were Ferrari teammates. Seb is well-known for being very welcoming to younger drivers and giving them advice, even before they reach F1. He gave advice to Pierre after Pierre’s GP2-winning season, and has also said that he’ll be [there for Mick Schumacher](https://whatdidwejustdo.tumblr.com/post/642835602688131072/mushroomseb-he-can-come-to-me-at-any-time-im), who’s a 2021 rookie.  
> 2019 - present: Antonio Giovinazzi and Kimi Raikonnen are Alfa Romeo teammates
> 
>  **2021 F1 Grid**  
>  \- Pierre Gasly and Tsunoda Yuki are AlphaTauri teammates. This is Yuki’s first season in F1  
> \- Sebastian moved to Aston Martin and is now teammates with Lance Stroll
> 
>  **Chinese Traditions**  
>  This was read and checked for cultural accuracy by 3 different people, all of whom celebrate Chinese New Year and participate in its traditions. Thanks to mandzilkos and the two other people who wish to be unnamed. 

Pierre's reading the latest sports news on _L’Equipe_ when he feels Charles poking his arm.

“Hm?” asks Pierre, unwilling to look away from what he’s reading.

“Pierre,” begins Charles. “Did you know that during Chinese New Year, married people give unmarried people red envelopes filled with money?”

“I didn’t,” replies Pierre, finally turning away from his laptop to look at Charles. “How do you know?”

Charles waves his phone at Pierre. “Wikipedia, Pierre!” he declares, triumphantly. “Wait — I’ll text you the link.”

Pierre hops over to WhatsApp and clicks the link that Charles sent to him.

> Red envelopes are gifts presented at social and family gatherings such as weddings or holidays such as Chinese New Year. The red colour of the envelope symbolises good luck and is a symbol to ward off evil spirits.

After some scrolling, he also finds the additional quote that Charles sent over.

> During the Chinese New Year, red envelopes are typically given by the married to the unmarried, most of whom are children.

“That’s a nice tradition,” says Pierre, smiling.

“Since it’s Chinese New Year next Friday, I’m going to ask Seb to give me a red envelope,” declares Charles.

Pierre blinks and takes the time to carefully reread the relevant paragraphs on Wikipedia, lest he misunderstand or misremember something.

“Charles, you _do_ know that you’re no longer a child, right?” he says. “Also, neither you nor Seb celebrate Chinese New Year.”

Charles waves an airy hand. “I searched around. Lots of unmarried adults get red envelopes nowadays since everyone’s getting married later in life. It’s normal. Anyway, Seb’s married, I’m not married, and Seb’s kind of adopted all of us. See? It makes sense.”

Just because it makes sense in Charles’ head doesn’t mean that it makes sense in anyone else’s head.

“Look,” says Pierre, trying to understand his best friend's logic. “You and Seb are friends now, and have been friends for quite a while. But I’m also fairly sure when Seb told both of us that we could always ask him for help and advice, he didn’t mean that he wants you to ask him to participate in a cultural tradition that he’s probably never heard of.”

“I just want the fun of receiving a red envelope,” pouts Charles.

Seb lives in Switzerland and Charles lives here in Monaco. Pierre attempts to figure out the logistics and fails.

“It might not be safe to send money through international mail,” cautions Pierre.

“I’ll see him at pre-season testing in Bahrain,” replies Charles, instantly. “I can get it then. I don’t mind waiting.”

Pierre sighs and debates the merits of talking Charles out of this particular hare-brained scheme.

Of course, if Pierre really wants, he can convince Charles not to do it. It’s not terribly hard. But Pierre prefers to save that superpower for the times that it’s really needed. He also doesn’t know very much about Chinese New Year or how Charles even started reading up about that topic.

If Pierre’s to guess, he’d say that Charles probably came across that Wikipedia article after a bunch of link-hopping, read the article, and somehow decided that he could use it to construct some flimsy excuse to talk to Seb.

Like Pierre, Charles used to hero-worship Seb and still does, to a certain extent. However, after two years of being teammates, Charles and Seb have also become friends. And some days, Pierre swears that Charles acts like Seb’s adopted son who’s in need of constant attention.

That need for attention has only gotten worse now that Seb’s moved to Aston Martin, which means that he and Charles are no longer teammates.

“Well,” says Pierre, in as cautionary a tone as he can manage. “As usual, you make your own decisions. But if Seb gets mad, don’t come crying to me.”

With that warning, Pierre mentally washes his hands of the matter and goes back to reading all about tennis and its Covid-related troubles in the upcoming Melbourne Open. Hopefully, this year’s F1 season will go ahead as planned. Last year’s delay, while necessary, was stressful for everyone involved.

Pierre crosses himself. Both for the upcoming Formula 1 season, and for his hope that Charles won’t unleash a torrent of chaos.

If Pierre’s entirely honest with himself, he’s got more hope for the former than the latter.

  


* * *

  


Seb’s spending time with his wife, Hanna, and his kids when his phone rings. It’s Charles, and this is the second time this week that Charles has called him.

He sighs and accepts the call before walking off to another room, gesturing to his family that he’ll be right back.

“Charles. How are you?”

“Good, thanks. How are you?”

“Good. Anything you want to talk about?”

“Uh. Yes. Actually. So I was thinking...” begins Charles, and oh — Seb does _not_ like what his well-honed senses are telling him.

“Can you give me a red envelope?” asks Charles. “Because you’re married and I’m not.”

Seb doesn’t know why _anyone’s_ marital status means that he should give Charles a red envelope. Not for the first time, Seb struggles to understand Charles’ logic. He decides to begin by attempting to understand the first thing that Charles said.

“What is a red envelope and why should I give one to you?”

“It’s a Chinese New Year tradition,” explains Charles. “Married people put money inside red envelopes and give those envelopes to unmarried people. The envelope is red for good luck and to ward off evil spirits.”

Sebastian frowns.

“It’s from Wikipedia and I’ll WhatsApp you the links and quotes,” continues Charles. “I’m not making this up, I promise.”

Clearly, Charles has sensed that Seb is doubting him. Which is a smart thing to assume, considering all the bullshit that Seb has heard Charles say over the past two years.

“You do know that I live in Switzerland and that neither Hanna nor I are Chinese in any way, right?”

Seb hears Charles sigh.

“Please don’t sound like Pierre!” pleads Charles, the pitch of his voice rising in frustration. “He already told me this!”

‘And you clearly didn’t listen,’ thinks Seb. He doesn’t say it out loud, though. Even if he wishes that Pierre managed to talk Charles out of this. Is it too late to send Pierre a text?

“Pleaseee?” begs Charles. “It sounds like a really fun tradition, and I don’t know anyone who’s Chinese or who celebrates Chinese New Year. You don’t even have to put much money in it. Just put a five-Euro note or something. I just want the fun of receiving a red envelope. It’s Chinese New Year next Friday and I know pre-season testing is a month away, but I don’t mind waiting until then.”

At that, Seb feels his previously unimpressed heart melt a little.

“Hm.”

Perhaps Seb can use this as an incentive to convince Charles _not_ to cause chaos. The sort of chaos that he then begs Seb to bail him out of.

Like that time Charles threw Ferrari into chaos because every single Ferrari driver’s contract forbids them from participating in any risky activity without prior permission from Ferrari. Even if it’s off-season.

Everyone knows that skydiving is a risky activity. But, Charles had gone ahead and skydived in Dubai anyway, rationalising that if something went wrong, he wouldn’t be around to be told off.

Well, everything went right, and of course everyone found out about it because well, as a Ferrari driver, Charles is a public figure, and plenty of people recognise his face.

Ferrari was extremely unimpressed, to say the _least_.

In a panic, Charles called Seb, begging for help. 

Initially, Seb decided that it really wasn’t his problem. After all, Charles is an adult.

However, after some pleading from Charles, Seb eventually softened and gave Charles a stern talking-to before making a few international calls to Maranello. He then tried to convince Mattia Binotto, Ferrari’s team principal, and other Ferrari bigwigs that while Charles had definitely breached his contract and that while Seb _definitely_ didn't approve of such actions and had already reprimanded Charles, perhaps everyone involved could take Charles’ relative youth into account.

Perhaps, all that was needed was both a firm scolding and a firm reminder to Charles about his responsibilities as a Ferrari driver and a role model.

Talk about a _stressful_ two hours. All because Seb’s got a heart of gold, even if he does say so himself.

Seb considers the entire situation and comes to a decision.

“If you don’t cause any chaos between now and pre-season testing, I’ll give you one when we next meet,” he says, firmly.

There's silence on the other end of the line, and Seb hopes that Charles is using that time to consider all the possible ramifications of his actions.

“I promise,” says Charles, finally.

“Alright,” replies Seb. “We have a deal. See you at testing.”

  


* * *

  


That night, Seb logs on to the computer at home and proceeds to search up everything and anything he can on Chinese New Year and this red envelope tradition.

Given Charles’ track record for causing chaos, Seb doesn’t have much faith in Charles’ ability to keep up his end of the bargain.

But just in case Charles does manage to behave, Seb had better be prepared.

  


* * *

  


Testing rolls around. This year, thanks to Covid restrictions, it’s in Bahrain.

All the drivers are gathered in a room for their usual driver briefings. Once the FIA officials leave, Seb asks everyone to stay for a few extra minutes.

He goes to the front of the room and clears his throat.

“Charles talked to me about Chinese New Year, particularly about the tradition of giving red envelopes. I did some research, and I learnt that it’s a Chinese tradition for married people to give red envelopes with money to unmarried people. The red colour symbolises good luck and wards off evil spirits, which I think all of us could do with,” says Seb, grinning as he recites that final sentence.

“I’m bending the rules a little, though, and I hope you’ll forgive me for that. First — Chinese New Year happened last month. According to tradition, you’re not supposed to give red envelopes after the first fifteen days of the new year. However, today’s the first day of pre-season testing. It's also the first time that we’re all together as a grid, so I really couldn’t give these out any earlier. Second, I’m giving a red envelope to everyone here because apart from me, only Kimi and Checo are married, and I’d feel really bad if I excluded them.”

Seb’s glances towards Kimi and Checo. Kimi looks slightly amused, while Checo is smiling happily.

Seb continues his speech. “I did a little more research and it seems that nowadays, some married friends exchange red envelopes as a symbol of friendship. Since I’m friends with both Kimi and Checo, I think that’s covered.”

Lewis raises a hand and Seb nods at him.

“Does this happen only in China, or in other countries as well?”

“Ah!” Seb lights up, pleased to be able to regale an interested audience with some additional gems that he’s mined from his newfound knowledge. 

“As far as I can tell, it’s a Chinese thing, so it happens wherever the Chinese live. There are millions of Chinese people living in China, East Asia, and Southeast Asia, obviously, but the Chinese living in Europe or America practice this tradition as well. There might be some variations, but I don’t know the details.”

Seb remembers yet another thing, and holds up one of the red envelopes, checking that the correct side is facing his audience. “Also, this envelope has an illustration of an ox because according to the Chinese zodiac, we’re now in the year of the ox. A metal ox, to be precise.”

Now that he's recited most of his prepared speech, Seb says his final sentences.

“So here you go, everyone. On behalf of Hanna, my wife, and me, happy belated Chinese New Year.”

Daniel leads the drivers in a round of polite clapping.

“Thoroughly researched, as usual, Seb,” says Lewis, with an approving look. “I’m impressed.”

Seb might be a grid veteran, but he’ll never turn down a compliment. Especially not one from Lewis, who was so supportive last year, both in private and in public, when Seb struggled at Ferrari and was eventually cut loose from the team in a shock move. All that while Lewis was having one of the most dominant seasons of his entire career.

Seb preens. “Thank you, thank you.”

He begins by giving a red envelope to the person closest to him. “Happy belated Chinese New Year, Valtteri.”

“Thank you, Seb” replies Valtteri, accepting the envelope with a smile.

As Seb makes his way around the room, everyone watches in silence. Then —

”Wait,” says Charles. “I thought red packets are only given to unmarried people? Why is _Kimi_ getting a red packet? He’s married, isn’t he?”

“Charles!” admonishes Pierre, elbowing Charles in the side.

Kimi doesn't say anything, but stares at Charles with a very unimpressed expression.

Seb tries not to groan. He prepared a thorough explanation about red envelopes because while doing his research, he realised that Yuki was the only Asian driver on the grid. And Yuki is Japanese, not Chinese, and this is his first Formula 1 season. Thus, it was entirely probable that none of the drivers would have a clue about this particular Chinese tradition. And somehow, Charles didn’t listen to anything Seb said?

Seb stops looking at Kimi and turns to stare at Charles instead, trying to convey his thoughts through body language alone.

‘Haven’t I suffered enough dealing with your bullshit for the past two years?’ thinks Seb.

“Charles,” says Seb, aloud, in a patient yet reprimanding tone. “I told you this when you first asked me for a red envelope.”

Pierre elbows Charles again, and Charles yelps. 

Thank goodness Pierre exists.

“As I said, I'm not Chinese, Hanna isn't Chinese, and we don't live in China.” Seb _really_ wishes that he didn’t have to repeat himself.

Lando starts giggling, his high-pitched voice carrying from the back of the room. Next to him, George has a hand over his mouth and is clearly trying not to burst into laughter.

Seb sighs internally and turns back to Charles, fixing him with a stern look.

“And before you ask, while there are some Chinese in Switzerland, the vast majority of people in Switzerland are not Chinese.” Best to cover all possible loopholes. After all, both Charles and Seb have driven for Ferrari. The team that, as recently as two years ago, settled privately with the FIA thanks to controversy over its 2019 engine.

“But you begged me to give you a red envelope anyway, didn't you? Just because I’m married and you’re not,” says Seb, continuing to stare sternly at Charles. “Also, to repeat myself, since you _clearly_ didn’t listen to a word I said earlier, it’s already well past Chinese New Year. So, at this point, does anyone’s marital status really matter?”

A thought occurs to Seb.

“I can always not give you your envelope, if you want to stick to tradition _that badly_ ,” he points out.

Seb can see the _exact moment_ that Charles realises two things.

One, Seb is still giving out red envelopes. Two, Seb has yet to give Charles his red envelope.

“Uh. Um. No, it doesn't matter,” squeaks Charles. “No objections! Forget I said anything!”

Someone sniggers. Everyone turns towards the direction of the sound. It’s Max, who’s leaning against a very amused Daniel.

Charles glares at Max while Pierre anxiously tugs Charles’ arm, clearly desperate to avoid a confrontation.

Esteban, sitting towards the left side of the room, looks extremely amused by the scene rapidly unfolding in front of his eyes.

“Thought you'd see it my way,” says Seb, smirking at Charles in satisfaction.

For once, Charles doesn’t say a word.

”Here, Nicholas,” continues Seb, holding out a red envelope to Nicholas, who’s sitting right next to Kimi. “Happy belated Chinese New Year.”

“Thank you, Sebastian,” replies Nicholas, politely.

Soon enough, Seb’s given a red envelope to every single driver. “There we go.”

Everyone except Pierre and Yuki begins opening their envelopes.

”Don't open it here, guys!” yells Pierre.

Everyone except Yuki freezes.

“Yuki told me that in Japanese culture, it's impolite to open gifts in front of the giver. He also told me that there’s a similar idea in Chinese culture and well, red envelopes are a Chinese tradition,“ explains Pierre. ”Right, Yuki?”

Pierre sways from side to side, an anxious look on his face.

Yuki too looks anxious and nervous, as well he might, what with nineteen pairs of eyes all staring at him.

“Uh. Yes. It is. But um, since none of you are Chinese or Japanese and we're currently in Bahrain, which is a Muslim-majority country...” Yuki trails off, wringing his hands a little, clearly caught in the dilemma between ‘telling the truth’ and ‘it is impolite to correct your elders, especially in public.’

It occurs to Seb that since Yuki’s in his first season in Formula 1, everyone here is definitely Yuki’s elder in both age and profession. Also, since it's just pre-season, Yuki’s probably not spent much time with any of the drivers apart from Pierre, his teammate.

Seb hastens to reassure Yuki.

”Don’t worry,” says Seb, soothingly. “Thank you for telling us, Yuki. I’m sorry we didn’t know that. Now that we know, we’ll all follow the custom.”

Seb glares around at the room, daring anyone to contradict him.

No one moves.

“Well, no opening your red envelopes in front of me, then,” says Seb. “Let's respect each other’s cultures.”

He grins and looks around the room, trying to catch as many eyes as possible. “Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy your gift, and happy belated Chinese New Year!”

With that, Seb walks over to Yuki with a kind and friendly smile, intent on getting to know him better.

  


* * *

  


“How did you know about that part of Chinese and Japanese culture?” demands Charles, as he and Pierre walk back to the hotel for several rounds of competitive Mario Kart that will surely end up with both of them screaming at each other while engaging in mutual sabotage.

Hopefully, someone won’t make a call to the hotel's front desk to lodge a noise complaint. Because if that happened, well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

They’re both _loud_.

“I texted Yuki while you were on the phone that day, busy annoying Seb about red envelopes,” replies Pierre, calmly.

“I did not annoy Seb!”

Much to Charles’ annoyance, Pierre doesn’t respond to his interruption and carries on talking as though nothing happened.

“He’s Japanese, not Chinese, obviously, but I correctly guessed that he definitely knows more than I do about this sort of thing,” says Pierre. “He also explained some other traditions to me. Respect for your elders and all that. Some of which you could probably do with.”

Pierre raises a teasing eyebrow at Charles, who promptly glares back at him.

“I do respect Seb!” defends Charles.

Pierre laughs and ruffles Charles’ hair.

“Keep telling yourself that, Charlito,” says Pierre, fondly, grinning until his eyes crinkle up in amusement. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Charles pouts.

  


* * *

  


After dinner, Lance is relaxing in his hotel room when his phone rings. He stares at the caller's name. How unusual.

He picks up the call.

“Sebastian?”

“Are you in your room?”

”Yeah.”

”Give me a few minutes, I'll be right over.”

“Okay.”

“See you soon.”

Lance stares down at his now-silent phone, wondering what is both so urgent and confidential that Sebastian needs to drop by his room right this minute.

A few minutes later, his doorbell rings, and he opens the door.

Sebastian’s dressed in casual clothes, shifting from side to side and looking anxiously around the corridor.

“Come in,“ invites Lance.

With a last, uncharacteristically furtive glance around him, Sebastian hastily scampers through the door and shuts it behind him.

“Are you okay?” asks Lance, worriedly. Sebastian’s not acting like himself at all.

At that, Sebastian seems to return to his normal self.

“Oh,” says Sebastian. “I’m fine, don't worry. I just wanted to give this to you. Keep it private and don't tell anyone, okay?”

He withdraws a red envelope from his pocket and gives it to Lance, who takes it with an increasing sense of bewilderment.

“Thank you,” says Lance, because it's rude to refuse a gift, but at the same time...

“I know that you’re probably confused because I already gave you one earlier today. I gave the same amount to everyone, though. I know we haven’t spent much time together and don’t really know each other as people yet. But since you're my teammate, I thought I'd do something special for you,” explains Sebastian. ”It's not a lot of money compared to what we earn, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Lance is the only son of a billionaire who also owns Aston Martin Cognizant. The Formula 1 team that both he and Seb are driving for this season.

And none of that matters, because Lance really doesn’t care what’s in the envelope. Another five-Euro note? A one-Euro coin? A Canadian dollar coin? A penny? It doesn’t matter. Lance will treasure the entire thing as though it’s a priceless artefact that’s worth millions of dollars.

Perhaps it is. There are some things that money can never buy.

”Thank you,” repeats Lance, swallowing around the unexpected lump in his throat. He knows that after Sebastian’s horror season with Ferrari last year, Sebastian’s got a mountain of critics to prove wrong, just as Lance does. However, the difference is that no matter what the critics might say, the fact is that Sebastian has already won all sorts of trophies and is a four-time world champion. Meanwhile, Lance is still hunting for his first win.

At least he already has a few podiums, and he got his first pole position last year. Even if he couldn’t convert it into a win. It’s been several months, but Turkey 2020 still stings.

Lance turns the red envelope over in his hand, trying to ignore the tears pricking his eyes. “I really appreciate the gesture.”

Sebastian nods and smiles a little. Lance smiles back, a little watery-eyed.

Then, Sebastian’s anxious, harassed look returns.

“Just — please — don't tell anyone, okay?” says Sebastian. “I don’t need any more chaos.”

Lance nods. “Of course.”

That probably explains why Sebastian is so anxious. If Charles found out, it’s likely that no one in the entire hotel would have a moment of rest until Charles successfully hunts Sebastian down and wrings an explanation out of him.

“Thanks.” A look of evident relief makes its way across Sebastian’s face. “I'm gonna go back to my room now. Good job on the track today, and I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Thanks again for the gift, and see you tomorrow,” replies Lance, opening the door for Sebastian, who hurries out and speeds down the corridor.

Lance turns the envelope over in his hands again, tracing the golden embossed illustration of an ox and remembering Sebastian’s earlier explanation. 

Then, Lance carefully keeps the envelope in the leather folder that he uses to keep important documents such as his passport and his paddock pass. He’ll have to set aside some time this week to carefully open that treasured envelope and allow himself to have some feelings.

  


* * *

  


Now that he’s safely back in his room, Seb sighs in relief. As far as he can see, no one has spotted his excursion to Lance’s room. Thus, as long as Charles doesn't find out about his extra gift to Lance, Seb is safe.

His phone rings. It’s Kimi. Strange. After all these years, they’re still close. However, Kimi really isn’t one to initiate unsolicited nighttime conversations. Especially not after a tiring day in a Formula 1 car.

“Kimi?”

” _Seb_ ,” grits out Kimi.

Uh oh...

”What happened?”

“Charles is now asking _me_ for a red envelope. I got Antonio to contact Checo, and Antonio says that Charles also asked Checo.”

Seb feels the beginnings of yet _another_ Charles-induced headache forming. And here he thought that he'd escaped such headaches after leaving Ferrari. Apparently not.

Lance is going to be _so_ much easier to deal with. Seb already knows.

He presses the base of his palm to his forehead in an attempt to stave off that incoming Charles-induced headache.

“Here's some advice,” says Seb, closing his eyes and deciding to go for the big guns.

“I’m listening.”

“Ask Antonio to contact Pierre. If anyone can talk Charles down from this sort of thing, Pierre can.”

“ _Pierre_?” asks Kimi, disbelievingly.

Seb nods, even though Kimi can't see him. “Yeah. Pierre. They're best friends and from what I've seen over the past few years, Pierre is the only person on this planet who can talk some sense into Charles.”

“Hm.” Kimi doesn’t sound convinced.

“Pierre and Antonio are really close, so it should be quite easy for Antonio to contact Pierre.” Seb opens his eyes and stares around his comfortable surroundings. He _really_ doesn’t want to leave his room and anyway, he’s convinced that Pierre’s the best solution to the problem at hand.

Being a walking encyclopedia on both racing and interpersonal paddock dynamics really comes in handy at the most unexpected of times, and this is truly an unexpected time.

Although… perhaps it isn’t. “Now that I think about it...” admits Seb. “I really should have seen this coming.”

“Bwoah. Not your fault,” says Kimi, in his typical understated manner. “Thanks, Seb.”

“Anytime. Good luck, Kimi.”

Seb ends the call and switches off his phone. If the entire Charles-mitigation plan ends up backfiring, he _doesn't_ want to know anything about it.

Anyway, plenty of people know his hotel room number.

Unfortunately.

Seb considers the pros and cons of various scenarios and comes to a decision. He turns his phone back on to send a text to the family group chat that he has with his wife and children. The text goes something like this:

Seb loves them, but he’s really tired from today’s testing and needs a good night’s rest. If there’s an emergency, please contact Britta, his personal assistant, or someone from Aston Martin. They’ll go to Seb’s room and hammer on his door, and he will wake up and respond.

Otherwise, please don’t expect a reply until next morning, because Seb is going to turn his phone off for the rest of the night and get a morning alarm the old-fashioned way — with a call from the hotel’s front desk.

For good measure, Seb also sends a text to his parents and to his younger brother Fabian. Just in case.

Texts sent, Seb turns off his phone — for real this time — and makes a quick call to the hotel’s front desk before settling in for a well-deserved rest.

Well-deserved in more ways than one.

  


* * *

  


Pierre's all tucked up in bed, happy and content from a good day of testing. The car is fast and responsive and hopefully, he can get even more points this season. Perhaps, he can even sneak in a podium or a win.

To top off an already good day, Pierre won far more races during his Mario Kart competition with Charles earlier, thus crowning him the current king of their eternal Mario Kart battle. He smirks at the memory. And despite what Charles said, Pierre won fair and square. After all, it's _certainly_ not his fault that Charles is ticklish and that Pierre knows exactly where those ticklish spots are, and how to exploit them.

Racing is all about knowing when and how to gain an advantage.

Pierre's phone rings, and he happily answers the call the moment he sees who's calling. Chatting with Antonio is always great fun, and he can't wait to laugh with Antonio about the way Charles reacted when Pierre won his fifth Mario Kart race in a row.

"Antonio! What's up?"

"Are you with Charles now?"

"No. I left his room about an hour ago." Pierre frowns, his earlier glee dissipating into worry. "What happened? Is he sick?"

"Um. Well. How do I put it." Antonio sounds nervous, which is never a good thing. Pierre's worry intensifies.

Antonio clears his throat. "So... Charles somehow got Kimi's number and is now asking him for a red envelope. You know, since he's not married and Kimi is married. Apparently, Charles is also asking Checo."

At those words, Pierre's peace shatters into a million pieces.

“He _what_?” screeches Pierre.

“I know! Unbelievable, right?”

Pierre tries to form words, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a high-pitched sound of disbelief.

“I was _there_ when he came up with that dumbass idea of asking Seb for a red envelope,” splutters Pierre, trying not to have a fit as he begins talking rapidly. Perhaps, if he says his thoughts out loud and bounces them off Antonio, he’ll have _some_ idea of what’s going on.

“I didn’t talk him out of it because they’re friends and Seb probably wouldn’t take it the wrong way even though neither of us knew anything about that tradition beyond what we read on Wikipedia.” 

Pierre takes a breath and continues. “I thought that it would be fine because what’s the worst that can happen? Seb will just say no to Charles, and that’s the end of that. But Charles isn’t close to either Kimi or Checo, and if it’s rude to ask someone to give you something in our culture, it’s even ruder in Chinese culture, from all that Yuki’s told me!”

“Fuck, this is even worse than I thought,” groans Antonio.

Pierre rubs his eyes tiredly. “Do you know how this happened?”

“Do I know why Charles suddenly decided to text both Kimi and Checo?” asks Antonio. “No. And don’t ask me more, _please_. I’m just Kimi’s messenger boy, since he’s obviously extremely annoyed right now. Currently, Seb’s the only other person that he’s willing to talk to.”

Pierre resists the urge to scream very loudly.

“According to Seb, you’re the only one on this planet who can convince Charles to do something,” adds Antonio.

Well. Pierre knows a hint when he sees one. Especially when that hint is delivered oh-so-heavily.

Also, Seb is... not wrong.

Or, as George would say... ‘Facts.’

“I’ll tell you more once this is over but for now, _please_ save us,” begs Antonio. “Or, to paraphrase the famous Star Wars quote... ‘Help us, Pierre Gasly, you’re our only hope.’”

“Okay, okay,” sighs Pierre, giving in. This must surely count as his good deed for the week. Perhaps even the month. “I’ll handle Charles. You can tell that to Seb and Kimi.”

“Thanks Pierre, you’ve saved our collective sanity.’”

“My name doesn’t have as many syllables as ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi,’ but I get your point,” grumbles Pierre, thinking mournfully of the warm bed that he’s about to leave. “Okay, bye, tell me all about Kimi later.”

“I promise. See you!”

Pierre glares at the shoes on the floor of his hotel room. In a minute or two, he's going to have to put on those shoes in order to invade Charles’ room. Then, he’s going to have to talk Charles down from texting all the married drivers on the grid for red envelopes by explaining why it’s different when it’s Kimi and Checo that Charles is texting, and that Charles should really use his brain a little more.

While he’s at it, Pierre should also convince Charles to send some apology texts to both Kimi and Checo. And convince Charles not to text anyone else.

Perhaps Antonio is right. Perhaps Pierre _is_ the grid’s only hope and everyone on the grid is supremely lucky that Pierre exists, really.

After all, as Seb said, Pierre is the only one on this planet who can convince Charles to do something.

Time to use that superpower.

Pierre takes a deep breath to fortify himself and climbs out of bed to prepare himself for the chaos ahead.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Chinese Traditions and Culture**  
>  \- The quotes Pierre reads are from wiki. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_envelope  
> \- Seb’s explanation of the red envelope tradition is accurate. People do break tradition, such as married friends giving each other red envelopes. However, this is only by mutual consent tends to vary by age, location, and/or culture. Thus, some people might see this as untraditional or awkward, and that’s okay.   
> \- Once again, please do _not_ do what Charles does unless you are really close to that person and know that they will not take it the wrong way. Otherwise, it is extremely impolite.  
> \- Seb giving Lance an extra red envelope in private basically means he’s giving Lance some special treatment. It is a sort of favouritism on Seb’s part and can be seen as them having an extra-close relationship. For instance, think of an uncle with his favourite nephew. In my mind, this is Seb taking Lance under his wing, because they probably aren’t very close yet as new teammates.  
> \- To know more about Chinese New Year, wiki is a good start. Do remember that the Chinese live in many countries around the world and depending on where they live, some traditions might differ.
> 
>  **Other References**  
>  \- Title is adapted from the proverb ‘For Want of a Nail,’ which is a reminder that seemingly unimportant things can have unforeseen consequences.  
> \- In 2020, Charles went skydiving without Ferrari’s permission and got into trouble. Yes - his logic was that if something went wrong, he wouldn't be around to get into trouble.  
> \- In Pierre’s Insta story of him and Charles playing tennis, he calls Charles ‘[Charlito](https://whatdidwejustdo.tumblr.com/post/640494682935279616/pierregasiy-oh-god-pinterest-just-gave-me-this).’  
> \- George’s ‘facts’ line comes from the 2019 rookie of the year video with Alex and Lando. It’s on YouTube and is an absolute comedy. Enjoy.  
> \- The original Star Wars quote is from the movie Star Wars, A New Hope. 'Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.’
> 
> Today — 12 Feb — is the first day of Chinese New Year. If you celebrate it, happy Chinese New Year to you and your loved ones, and I hope you have a lovely year ahead!
> 
> And to you, the reader, thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think! Comments and kudos make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing. Tumblr: whatdidwejustdo


End file.
